dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunman
Slink is killed. Time runs out. Missed too many shots. Fail to follow Slink's instructions. |reward = Ability to access and use weapons. |todo = Pre-Mission: Learn to lock-on. Study strafing. Practice marksmanship. Master driving and shooting. Intra-Mission: [[Practise Lock-On.]] [[Practise Strafing.]] [[Practise Marksmanship.]] Waste the hot car. [[Practise Driving and Shooting.]] Tail the car and shoot it until it stops. Use your gun, but don't ram him. |unlocks = Pay Ray |unlockedby = Wheelman }} Gunman is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. It is the third mission in the game. Plot Slink wants TK to meet him at a power station at Long Island, where he will train TK to use basic weapons. The player must complete a series of objectives that teach the player multiple techniques, these contain: Lock On - shooting at targets using the 'lock-on' feature, the player must shoot the designated barrels to unlock the next task. Strafing - shooting parts of a car whilst moving, the player must shoot 3 times on each side of the car whilst moving, if the player does this correct, Slink will shout 'Bam!', if he doesn't, the player stopped moving. If the car is shot too much, the car will explode, failing the mission. Marksmanship - the player must now shoot out the tires of a car, if shot too much, the car will explode, failing the mission Driving and Shooting - shooting a target car whilst giving chase to it using another car. If the car is rammed by the player, the damage made will not be counted, only shots from the weapon are counted. The player must destroy the ride. Immediately after the mission, TK is informed by Ray that he needs money - $1,500. The objectives for the next mission appear, but the mission has no time limit, and the player can safely leave the game after the instructions appear on-screen without losing progress. Objectives : Practise Lock-On. [Back to top] *The player is informed about Lock-On, how it works, and how to do it. The player must right click (PC)/press L1 (PS2)/push the left trigger (Xbox) to target the barrel, it will be circled by a red targeting marker, the player then need to left click (PC)/press R1 (PS2)/push the right trigger (Xbox) to shoot the barrel off the wooden plank. 5 barrels must be shot off the plank, in a random order. The player must be careful not to lock-on to any of the other barrels when one specific barrel is highlighted and required to be shot (which will be indicated by a yellow arrow above the barrel). :*''NOTE: Slink's instructions are now audible and no on-screen objectives appear'' : Practise Strafing. [Back to top] *The player is informed about Lock-On, how it works, and how to do it. The player must lock-on to the car, circle it, and shoot each side (front, back and sides) 3 times to qualify. Slink will shout "Bam!" once each side has successfully shot 3 times. Shooting too many times and failing to lock-on will fail the mission. :*''NOTE: Slink's instructions are now audible and no on-screen objectives appear'' : Practise Marksmanship. [Back to top] *The player is informed about Marksmanship, how it works, and how to do it. The player must aim precisely at the station wagon's tires and shoot them out. The player must wield their weapon, and click the middle mouse button (PC)/press R2 (PS2)/press the Black button (Xbox) to zoom into the target. Missing too many times, or wrecking the car before shooting the tires will fail the mission. :*''NOTE: Slink's instructions are now audible and no on-screen objectives appear'' : Waste the hot car. [Back to top] *Once both tires of the vehicle's left side have been shot under Slink's instructions, Slink tells TK to waste the car. The player can do this by shooting the car's bodywork several times, resulting in it exploding. : Practise Driving and Shooting. [Back to top] *The player is informed about Driving and Shooting, how it works, and how to do it. The player is instructed how to perform driving and shooting in the next instructions. :*''NOTE: Slink's instructions are now audible and no on-screen objectives appear'' : Tail the car and shoot it until it stops. [Back to top] *The player must tail the target's car, and wield the weapon. Once the target begins to drive, the player must pursue and shoot it until it's wasted. The player must right click (PC)/press L1 (PS2)/press the X button (Xbox) to pull out a gun and target the car, and then left click (PC)/press R1 (PS2)/press the A button (Xbox) to shoot the car. : Use your gun, but don't ram him. [Back to top] *The player must use their gun rather than ramming the vehicle off the road. Failing to do so will fail the mission. Losing the target's car will also fail the mission. Pre-Mission Instructions # Learn to lock-on. # Study strafing. # Practice marksmanship. # Master driving and shooting. Gallery Gallery= File:Gunman-DPL-Objectives.png‎|Mission objectives. File:Gunman-DPL-Lock-On.png|Lock-On. File:Gunman-DPL-SlinkTalkingToTKAboutLockOn.png‎|Slink talking to T.K about lock-on. File:Gunman-DPL-Lock-OnInstructions1.png|On-screen instructions. File:Gunman-DPL-Lock-OnInstruction2.png |On-screen instructions. File:Gunman-DPL-ShootingBarrels.png|Shooting the barrels. File:Gunman-DPL-Strafing.png|Strafing. File:Gunman-DPL-SlinkTalkingToTKAboutStrafing.png|Slink talking to T.K about strafing. File:Gunman-DPL-StrafingInstructions1.png|On-screen instructions. File:Gunman-DPL-StrafingInstructions2.png|On-screen instructions. File:Gunman-DPL-ShootingCar.png|Shooting the car. File:Gunman-DPL-Marksmanship.png‎|Marksmanship. File:Gunman-DPL-SlinkTalkingToTKAboutMarksmanship.png|Slink talking to T.K about marksmanship. File:Gunman-DPL-MarksmanshipInstruction1.png‎|On-screen instructions. File:Gunman-DPL-MarksmanshipInstruction2.png‎|On-screen instructions. File:Gunman-DPL-ShootingTires.png‎|Shooting the car's tires. File:Gunman-DPL-WasteTheHotCar.png|Waste the hot car. File:Gunman-DPL-CarExploding.png‎|The car exploding. File:Gunman-DPL-DriveByShooting.png|Driving and Shooting. File:Gunman-DPL-SlinkTalkingToTKAboutDriveByShooting.png‎|Slink talking to T.K about driving and shooting. File:Gunman-DPL-DriveByShootingInstructions1.png|On-screen instructions. File:Gunman-DPL-DriveByShootingInstructions2.png|On-screen instructions. File:Gunman-DPL-TailTheCar.png|Tail the car and shoot it until it stops. File:Gunman-DPL-UseYourGun.png|Use your gun, but don't ram him. File:Gunman-DPL-ShootingCar(DriveBy).png|Shooting the car. File:Gunman-DPL-CarExploding(DriveBy).png|Car exploding. File:Gunman-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. |-| Videos= File:Driver- Parallel Lines - Mission -3 - Gunman (HD)|Walkthrough. File:Gunman-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Transcript }} Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions